


It's Just a Spider

by akielon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smooching, these idiots will be my fucking death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akielon/pseuds/akielon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't like spiders at all and Erwin finds that extremely entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Spider

Erwin could hear a loud noise when he stretched, indicating that he had been on the same position for far too long.

Running a hand through his hair, he looked out of the window. The sun was shining bright, and the soft breeze that entered his office through the opened window was just right.

"Slacking off, are we?", Levi said, smirking at his Commander.

Erwin looked at the dark haired man with a sly smile on his face, massaging his right wrist with his other hand.

"I need to rest my hand for a bit", he stated, "or else you won't have your favourite toy tonight". 

A light shade of pink brushed Levi's cheeks, as he blinked a couple of times to erase the obviously devious thoughts that rushed in his mind, and how hard he wanted to hush those sinned lips with his own. The Commander just loved to blurt out inappropriate things in completely casual settings, a habit that no one but Levi knew of. Who would figure that the much respected leader of the Survey Corps was capable to say and do such foul things.

Regaining his composure, Levi calmly got up from the couch he was sitting on, putting the report he was reading aside. Determined to not show the older male how eager he was for his touch, he walked over to the blond man, with a grin on his face.

"Fuck you", he retorted tenderly, plopping down on Erwin's lap.

The older man chuckled, sliding his arms around the short male's waist, as he caressed Levi's lips with his own. He could never get tired of his taste, and he loved how he was the only one that could savor it. Levi was his, and his alone.

Moving a hand up his Captain's back, he felt Levi shudder in his arms. He broke away from his lips, peppering his jaw with soft and delicate kisses.

Levi closed his hand on Erwin's soft blond hair, curling the other one on his shoulder. He felt goose bumps racing through his spine the minute Erwin's silky lips touched the sensitive skin of his neck, making the edges of his body melt, fusing the two of them together. They were one, and it felt so damn good.

Erwin brought his right hand to the trace the lines of his collarbones, making way for his hungry mouth. The way the warm sun tasted on Levi's skin was almost enough to drive him mad. 

"What's wrong?", Erwin murmured against Levi's skin, when he felt him freeze against his arms.

"T-There's...", he cleared his throat, "There's a spider on the wall behind you". Levi had his eyes wide opened, staring at the black spider as if he was trying to kill it with his eyes.

"And?", Erwin replied, placing a small peck on the smaller man's shoulder.

"Kill it", he said, a bit too hastily.

Amused, Erwin glared at Levi, raising his eyebrow before turning his head to look at the cause of all this commotion. He didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't the almost invisible spider that sat perfectly still in a small cobweb.

Erwin laughed, grabbing Levi by the hips and sitting him on the desk. "Can't believe you're freaking out over such a tiny thing", he shook his head in disbelief.

"Fuck you, Erwin. That _thing_ is gross and filthy and makes a mess wherever it goes. Get rid of it", Levi pouted slightly, crossing his arms.

Still laughing Erwin crossed the room, and climbed over his bed, capturing the small creature in his hands. Ignoring Levi's disgusted look, he walked over to the opened window and released the small animal, closing the window after it.

"Don't you dare come near me again until you wash your freaking hands", Levi hissed with a death stare, the kind that would cost Erwin a sore arm if he pushed it too far.

"Fine", Erwin said cheerfully, as he walked over to the bathroom to do what he was told. "Can't believe you're afraid of spiders, though", he mocked.

"I am _not_ afraid of those things", Levi spit angrily.

"If you say so", Erwin replied with a shit-eating grin creeping on his face, moving back towards his desk where Levi sat as he cleaned the water off his hands on his pants.

Levi squinted his eyes, offering him a silent warning to not cross the line. Smiling, Erwin traced his gaze around his face and stopped there, at his mouth. Moving in, he closed the distance and kissed Levi again, this time more playfully, bringing his hand to cradle his lover's jaw.

Levi melted into the kiss, sighing in Erwin's arms once more. A rush of heat started in his chest and slowly spread throughout his body, reaching every last limb, when Erwin's tongue met his, deepening the kiss. 

"I still can't believe you're afraid of spiders", Erwin broke the kiss, laughing. 

Levi aimed a punch at his face, but Erwin easily dodged it, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

"Shut the fuck up".

**Author's Note:**

> Erwin is so the type of people who catches bugs and releases them outside, to keep their partners from freaking the fuck out.
> 
> (shameless self promotion)  
> [personal tumblr](http://erwinsucks.tumblr.com/)  
> [eruri blog](http://pervertedoldmen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
